Test of Time
by obsessive360
Summary: I's been four years since Zenon Z3, and Zenon's world takes a wild turn. With Proto Zoa and the gang, can Zenon save the world for a fourth time?
1. It All Begins

A/N: I like Zenon, but this is my first attempt at a story for it. If it's horrid major, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with.

"I was on my own  
>I was doing just fine<br>when you came in my life  
>I was in to you<br>You were feeling me too  
>It was all a good time<br>You turned me upside down  
>Turned my world around<br>Everything was alright  
>Now I'm having doubts what your all about<br>And I'm losing my mind

To blind to see it  
>To in love to believe it<br>What your doing to me..

When its all about you  
>What about me<br>don't I deserve to be happy?  
>I spend all of my time giving you mine<br>that's not the way that it should be  
>When its all about you<br>You forget about me  
>You cant change what you cant see<br>When its all about you  
>Whoa….<br>When its all about you  
>Whoa…<br>when its all about.

Everything you say  
>Everything you do<br>Its gotta be about you

You drive a fancy car like your some big star  
>Now I got a clear view<br>So you say its like this  
>But you do it like that<br>Now you got me confused  
>Your looking at yourself<br>Like your something else  
>I got nothing to lose<p>

Come on Give me your best shot  
>Give me anything you've got<br>Its never gonna be good enough for me…

When its all about you  
>What about me<br>Don't I deserve to be happy  
>I spend all of my time<br>Giving you mine  
>that's not the they that its should be<p>

When its all about you  
>You forget about me<br>You cant change what you cant see  
>When its all about you<br>Whoa…..  
>When its all about you<br>Whoa…

I'm looking at you  
>Your looking at me<br>I'm walking away but you don't see  
>What you got is all you need<br>Best things in life are always free  
>All you wanted was yourself<br>don't care about me or no one else  
>don't care about me or no on else<br>didn't matter to you  
>don't matter to me<br>that's how its gotta be

When its all about you  
>Whoa..<br>When its all about you  
>Whoa..<p>

When its all about you  
>What about me, don't I deserve to be happy?<br>I spend all of my time  
>Giving you mine<br>that's not the way that it should be  
>When its all about you<br>You forget about me  
>You cant change what you cant see<br>when its all about you  
>Whoa..<br>When its all about you  
>Whoa..<br>When its all about you  
>Whoa,..<br>When its all about you  
>Whoa…"<p>

These lyrics played as Zenon Karr ate lunch with her boyfriend, Sage Borealis. The blonde twenty-two year old stopped to think, as Sage went into another rant about some obscure cause he was all for. The song fit their relationship. He was always talking about what he was working on, what he liked, and what went on in his life. She hadn't even had the time between his rants to zap her best friends, whom were all very far from here.

"Sage, I'm breaking up with you.", she said, coming out of her thoughts.

"What? Why?", he asked.

"All we ever talk about is you and your life. We've been dating almost four years, and you know what, I doubt you know my favorite color.", she said, trying to not get annoyed at him.

"Red?", he stated more as a question, thinking of her hot pod's color.

"It's silver, Sage. Red is my second favorite color. That's what I'm talking about. You don't know even the simplest things about me. Tell me three things. One, How old was I when I moved to my Space Stay? Two, how do I fall asleep after I have a viral dream? And three, who is my best friend, who was born, raised, and still lives on Earth?", she replied, fighting back the tears.

"Ten, on your side curled up in a ball, and Margie?", he replied, wincing a little.

"I was right, you do know nothing about me. I was five, I turn on 'The Galaxy is Ours' by Microbe, and Proto Zoa, who knows all of that. He doesn't even think that hard about it. That's what any person who loves me is like. It's over. Go find someone else who doesn't care about anything but you.", she nearly yelled, doing a 108 turn and storming off to her Aunt Judy's house.

It was nice that her aunt and uncle let her live with them during her first year of college, but after that year, they didn't want her to leave. Well, Dasha didn't want her to go mostly.

Entering the main room, Zenon burst into tears.

"I come all this way to see my favorite space girl, and you burst into tears when you walk through the door?", a British voice said.

"Zoa?", she asked.

"The one and only.", Proto Zoa answered.

"You're still crying, Zee. I know how to make you stop.", he whispered.

"Huh?", Zenon answered.

"Hiding out, all alone,  
>Wrapped up in my fear.<br>Only you, see right through,  
>Make it look so clear.<p>

A fiery Nova,  
>Rolling over,<br>Blasting in to space,

A blazing comet,  
>Smiles upon it,<br>Your stelanarious face,

Wake me up, shake me up, race me to the stars,  
>So much to know so far to go the galaxy is ours.<br>The galaxy is ours my girl  
>The galaxy is ours.", he sang softly, holding Zenon close to him.<p>

"I missed you, Zoa.", she said quietly.

"I missed you too, darling.", the rocker replied, kissing the top of the blonde girl's head, using one of the British pet names she'd become used to.

"So, why are you here?", she asked.

"I tried to zap you, but you never answered. I thought I was the one who no one could reach. Nebula told me she couldn't reach you either. Margie and Cassie were at a loss of words when they found out. Zee, what happened?", he replied, seeing the tears beginning to fall from Zenon's eyes.

"That jerk! I broke up with Sage today. He was always going on about his obscure causes. He didn't even know my favorite color, or who my only friend who was born of Earth who still lives on Earth is.", she said through her tears.

"That's easy, silver, and me. Anyone who knows and loves you knows that. Dasha lives part time in space, so she doesn't count, right?", he said, smiling as a smile flickered on Zenon's face when he said the right answers.

"Yeah, but unlike most people, She gets the fact that we understand each other better than anyone else. I love that about Dasha.", Zenon replied, resting her head on Proto Zoa's chest.

"I also came to see you because Nebula threatened to kill me, which I believe she can do, if I didn't tell you something. She said it had to be done by the time I leave on tour this summer.", the rock star said, causing Zenon to laugh at the mental image of her best friend killing her other best friend.

"What could be so important extreme that Neb threatened you?", Zenon asked.

Instead of answering her question, Proto Zoa just kissed her lips gently. Zenon, momentarily taken by surprise, kissed back.

As they broke apart, they both spoke.

"Cetus-Lupeedus!"

"I love you, Zee, more than anything."

Zenon was quiet. He was her idol for years, her crush since she was ten, a good thirteen years older than she was, the only constant, non-family, male in her life, and she loved him.

"I love you too, Zoa. And, for the record, that interview your ex-girlfriend gave, she was so wrong. You are a stellar kisser.", Zenon replied, kissing him again.

Proto Zoa couldn't help but smile at that. He only wished that he didn't have to go on tour. If he wasn't, he'd invite her to Nova Linda Cove for the summer.

"You know, it's inky that you'll be gone all summer, Zoa.", Zenon said, her head resting on his chest, again.

"I was thinking the same thing, love.", Proto Zoa replied.

"Do you have a list of tour spots?", Zenon asked.

"Yes, right here.", the rock star replied, pulling out his zap pad and pulling up the list.

"Okay, the show in Maui, the show in LA, and the show in New York are the ones I can go to. Well, If I have the money for tickets, since, well, I still have to buy Dasha's birthday present, and then I planed to visit Nebula in Maui, and I'm supposed to meet up with Margie and Bronley in New York.", she said, her brain going into crazy mode major.

"Zee, darling. Don't worry about any of it. I'll get you the tickets, and I'll make sure Neb, Margie, Bronley, and Dasha all get tickets too.", Proto Zoa said, giving her a smile.

"You know me too well. I just hope this all works out.", she said, not realizing the plan forming in Proto Zoa's head.

Zenon fell asleep on the couch as she listened to stories about Prot Zoa's family vacations he took with his parents as a boy. As soon as she was asleep, Proto Zoa picked up his zap-pad and zapped Nebula.

"Hey, PZ! Did you tell her?", Nebula asked upon seeing his face.

"Yes, I told her. And before you ask, she feels the same way.", he responded.

"Well, did you find out why she hasn't zapped us in a mondo long time?", she asked.

"She broke up with Sage today after realizing that he only cared about his obscure and pointless causes. She spent so much time listening to him that she rarely even spoke to Dasha and they live in the same house.", Proto Zoa replied, slightly angry that anyone would do that to his Zenon.

"Cetus-Lupeedus, that sounds bad. Is she going to any of the concerts on the tour?"

"Yes, Nebula. The tickets don't go on sale until in the morning, so I'm going to call up Lester and get two for the Maui show, three for the New York show, and six for the Los Angeles concert. I set up the a perfect plan. She spends the next two weeks, until the tour starts, with me at Nova Linda, she'll spend two weeks with you in Maui, and she can spend two weeks in New York with Margie and Bronley, and then the last two weeks before she has to go back to school, she'll be back in LA, and all of you, including Cassie, are supposed to surprise her then, by going to the concert for Dasha's birthday.", he said, watching Nebula's face light up.

"PZ, she will love that. Wait, what's going to happen when she finds out you have to go to London the day after the LA concert. It's supposed to be the last one, so if you can't spend time with her, she'll know something's going on. And if Zenon's angry, it's pretty viral.", Nebula said, biting her lip.

" Neb, calm down. I have to tell her about that. As far as the band knows, I have to visit family, and that's it. I'm really going to my cousin's wedding. Danica is like my sister, and if I don't go, she'll go viral, if I do, Zee will go viral, so I was thinking I'd take Zee with me, and introduce her to Danica at the wedding.", the Brit answered calmly.

"That may work out for you, PZ. I guess I'll see you in two weeks?", Nebula asked with a smile.

"Yep, and I have a sneaking suspicion that Zee's waking up. Got to go, see you then, Nebula.", he said, ending the call.

Zenon sat up and saw her, smiling at the thought, boyfriend walking back over to her.

"So how long was I asleep?", she asked.

"Only about twenty minutes. Zenon, I have to tell you something.", he replied, sitting down next to her and pulling the blonde back into his arms.

"What is it, Zoa?", she asked.

"My cousin, Danica, is getting married the day after the LA concert. I have to leave for London at five the next morning to make it on time. She's like my little sister, and, if I'm not there, she will kill me. Mostly because since our parents' deaths happened when we were so young, the two of us, grandma, and our Aunt Andromeda are the only family we have left.", Proto Zoa said, a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Well, if you have to go, don't let me stop you.", she said, slightly saddened by the news.

"Zee, before you go all depressed mode major, I have a plan on how you can spend your summer. The tour starts in two weeks, so until then, and I already talked to Dasha, your aunt, and Commander Plank, you can stay with me at Nova Linda...", he explained the entire plan to Zenon, minus the surprises at the end.

Proto Zoa had to leave not to long after that, but Zenon promised to be at Nova Linda Cove the next day. So before bed, she made sure she was packed for her almost two month long vacation.

As she slept, Zenon's dream began to change.

_Proto Zoa walked up to the back of a chair. In the chair, a little girl sat, playing with dolls. _

_ "Zoom, zoom, zoom.", he sang, smiling as the girl sprang up and turned around._

_ "Daddy!", she cried, jumping into his arms._

_ "I missed you, Vega.", he said to the girl._

_ "I missed you, Daddy.", Vega, the girl, said._

_ Vega was little, no more than three. She looked like Zenon did when she was that young, except she had her father's brown eyes. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails and she had a necklace that spelled out her name in diamonds._

_ "Where's Mommy at, Vega?", Zoa asked._

_ "She went for a walk. Dasha's in the kitchen.", the little girl said._

_ The door behind the two opened and Zenon herself entered._

_ "Mommy!", Vega cried, seeing her mother walk in._

_ Proto Zoa turned around and saw his wife. He set Vega down and pulled Zenon into his embrace._

_ "I'm home, love. I missed you like crazy.", he whispered into her hair._

_ "I missed you too, Zoa. I love you.", she whispered back._

_ "I love you too, Zee. And don't you ever forget that.", he replied, softly kissing her lips._

As Zenon woke, she felt that same eerie feeling she'd had after the incident with Selena. Could some spirit or other entity be sending her a message? Was that a dream or a vision? Would she really have a daughter with Proto Zoa?

At breakfast, Dasha could tell that her cousin looked a little off. She waited until her mom was doing the dishes and her dad had left for work before she dared to ask Zee if everything was okay.

"Zee, what's wrong?"

"You remember those dreams Selena made me have?", Zenon asked.

"Yeah, did you have another moon dream?", Dasha replied.

"No, but it was similar to those. I felt that the dream was supposed to tell me something.", Zenon responded, the tingling feeling of Proto Zoa's lips on hers ever present.

"Well, what was it about?", the teen asked.

Zenon explained her dream and watched as Dasha's face turned from content to surprise.

"You and PZ had a daughter and I was in your kitchen. Nothing real odd, except that it seems like it's the future, not just a metaphoric shout of 'Hey, over by the Sea of Tranquility!"', Dasha said with a smile.

"It was probably nothing, and besides, you know my track record is one of the inkiest. Greg broke up with me once I left for Liberty. Orion went into loony mode major and cheated on me, causing Magrie to slap him across the face. And Sage only cared about himself. Zoa probably will realize, in about a year, that he doesn't love me the way he thinks he does. I mean I'd love for it to work out, but I'm not sure if anybody can be there for me longterm major.", Zenon said, not noticing the shaking of her cousin's head.

"PZ's different, Zenon. He knows the real you. Greg mainly knew you as the girl from the formerly named Wyndcomm space stay. Orion knew you as the girl who saved the renamed Liberty space stay from Wyndm, destruction, and the aliens. Sage was too self absorbed to care about you in the slightest. His thoughts were only of his causes and getting the poster child for saving the universe on his side for all of those causes. On the other hand, PZ know the real Zenon, the one who beat him at poker when she was thirteen, the one who went looking for him while others just talked about it. Zee, haven't you ever noticed how he sings _to you _when you're at one of his performances?", Dasha nearly yelled, causing her mother to walk back into the room.

"Girls, what's up?", she asked.

"Zenon thinks her relationship with Proto Zoa is doomed based on her past three boyfriends.", Dasha answered.

"Zee, honey, Dasha's right. He loves the real Zenon, not the Zenon that others take you for. Plus, you've known him longer than you've knew the other guys when you started dating them. You're the only person I know who can't fail a test on Proto Zoa except for the man himself.", Judy Plank answered.

"Really? You too?", Zenon responded.

"What's his full name?", Dasha asked, knowing the answer herself.

"It',s according to Zoa, a weird first name, a normal, centuries old middle name, and an Enlish last name; his name is Proto Zoa Michael Rose. His favorite color is silver. His birthday is March 5th. He hates greasy, deep-fried foods that 'might mess up his stelar figure', and okay you're right!", Zenon began ranting, but stopping only when she noticed the two Plank women laughing at her.

Zenon said her goodbyes and left for Nova Linda Cove.

Reaching the gate with the private property sign on it, Zenon took out her zap pad and typed in a code. The gate opened and she went through.

Most people thought it would be insane for a young blonde to go down a path that held giant spiders, snakes, and who knew what else, but hey, it's Zenon.

After typing in the code for the force field, Zenon went over to the nearest window and saw Proto Zoa asleep, his head on his desk, papers strewn all over his office. Giggling to herself, Zenon parked her hot pod in the garage. She then, after turning the force field back on, walked quietly to Proto Zoa's office.

"Zoa, I'm here. Time to wake up.", she whispered in his ear.

The rock star woke and blinked several times.

"Sorry I wasn't awake, Zee.", he said groggily.

"Don't be sorry, Zoa. I got here a little earlier than I thought I would. What are you writing?", she replied.

"I was listing ideas of what to do for Danica's wedding. She's like my sister, so I don't want to let her down. Plus she will have the power to bar me entry into England.", Proto Zoa replied, biting his lip the second the sentence left his mouth.

ZPOV

"What do you mean by that?", I asked, seeing how he reacted to his own statement, meaning something was inky.

"Well, you see, darling, before I was a rock star, I was a prince. I abdicated the throne to Danica. After the wedding, my grandmother is stepping down and Danica's taking over. If she wants me to be barred from England, all she has to do is ask Parlemient nicely. No one can say no to her. Well, I can, but only just.", he replied, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"Zoa, why didn't you ever tell me?", I asked, taking his hand in mine.

"I was afraid that you'd think I didn't care about my country at all. I was also afraid that I couldn't get you to calm down long enough to listen to why I did I did.", Zoa said quietly.

"You should always remember that I'll always listen to you. Go ahead and tell me.", I responded, sitting on the corner of his desk.

"When I was thirteen and Danica was four, our parents were killed. A bomb went off as we crossed the bridge leading to the castle we lived in. Danica couldn't swim, so I held her close. A beam broke as I got back on the bridge and I was knocked out cold. I woke from a comatose state a few months later, on November 6, 2036.", he said, causing me to gasp.

November 6, 2036, was the day I was born. Vega Omega that was weird.

"I checked the records the last time I was on the Liberty Space Stay, and well, I woke the moment you were born. When I told her, Danica went on some rant but it was in Japanese, and that was the language she learned that I didn't.", Zoa added, looking up at me, half smiling, half on the verge of tears himself, as was I.

"Cetus-Lupeedus!", was all I could say after hearing that, knowing that my own parents knew and never told me.

"When I woke, Danica was humming a tune that I used later in life. It was the tune of 'The Galaxy is Ours' which by far is one of the oddest things, if I do say so myself. My grandmother told me what happened and Danica just cried into my chest the whole time. When I was eighteen, I learned to play guitar, which I'm pretty awesome at. After listening to a few old songs from my parents' adolescents, I went to my grandmother and told her I wanted to be a musician, not a king. She told me that my father knew I didn't want to be king, so she let me leave. I came to America and met up with Lester, who is the entire reason for Microbe's exitance. You know everything after that.", Zoa said, wrapping up his monologue.

"So it was more or less fate that woke you up that day, I met you, and now we're together.", I responded, giving him a weak smile.

"Maybe, but Zenon, I want you to remember that I'll always love you, no matter what.", he said, almost quoting my dream.

I decided not to tell Zoa about my dream just yet. But if it happened again, I'd tell him. However, seeing as how I drove straight to Nova Linda, I was tired, so, after telling Zoa I'd help him out later, I went back to the room that had been mine since my last visit. Saying my name was the only way to get in.

Once again, I had a strange dream.

_There was Vega, lying in a bed, holding Proto Zoa's hand._

_"Daddy, I can't go to sleep. I'm not tired.", she said, letting out a yawn._

_ "That doesn't sound like someone who's not tired. I know how to prove you're tired, Vega. _

_Visions of your pretty face_

_Send me into hyper space_

_Caught up in a Planetary whirl_

_Breathing in your give me air_

_I'm living off your solar flare_

_Could you be my super nova girl.", he replied, singing softly to her._

_ Vega was asleep almost instantly. Zoa smiled and kissed her head._

_ "Good night, Princess.", he whispered, closing her door behind him. _

_ Zoa walked into another room, where to my surprise, I was._

_ "She's finally asleep I take it?", dream me asked._

_ "Yes, love, Vega is asleep.", he replied, kissing dream me's head._

_ "Maybe _I _can get some sleep now.", dream me said, letting out a soft sigh._

_ "Come on, let's go to bed.", Zoa said, leading dream me out of the room._

I woke with a start and looked over at my clock. It wasn't even eight yet. Quickly, I went to find Zoa, whom I bumped into halfway down the stairs.

"I was about to wake you up.", he said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and decided to tell him after dinner.

Okay, it was time to tell Zoa about the dreams. We were back in his office, trying to figure out what he should do for Danica's wedding.

"Zoa, remember the dreams I told you I had when Selena was trying to get me to stop Numbar?", I asked.

"Yeah, what's up, Zee?", he asked in return.

"I think I'm having something like those again. But this time, it feels more like it's visions of my future, not a calling card.", I told him.

"Well, I'm glad you got the message, cherie.", said a voice from a corner of the room.

"Who are you?", I asked quickly.

"Calm down, and I'll explain everything. I'm an Angel of Fate. My name is Nora, and I'm here to help you save the world.", the woman replied.

"Again!", Proto Zoa and I exclaimed in unison.

A/N: I know you probably think I'm crazy, but hey, I'm at least the good kind of crazy. R&R for more. Update when I can, :D

XOXOXOXO


	2. Reasons Why

A/N: I like Zenon, but this is my first attempt at a story for it. If it's horrid major, just tell me. Well, I hope you like it. R&R, please! P.S. I don't own any of this, except the plot line and any OCs I come up with.

PZPOV

"You heard me.", Nora said.

"But why me?", Zee asked.

"Hasn't she already done enough?", I added, moving closer to Zee, who sat next to me on the couch, located just a few feet from my desk.

"She has, but this isn't optional. An angel of love went rouge and is set on destroying Zenon, here. I sent you those visions of your future to try and get you to realize something was wrong.", the plump woman replied.

"Wait, those were my future?", Zee asked, he eyes wide.

"Sure were, cherie.", Nora said in reply.

"Darling, what's wrong?", I asked, seeing Zenon look out the window and back at me.

"In the visions she sent, we were married and we had a daughter. We're moving. My child won't be near giant spiders, snakes, of any of these cliffs. That's way to dangerous.", she said quietly, but firmly.

The words hit me like a cosmic blast. I married Zee, and we had a child? If that was the future, then how in the hell will I explain this to Danica and Gran? Either way, Zenon was right, no child could be safely raised at Nova Linda Cove.

"You have a point, love. We can look into that while you're here, deal?", I replied, smiling as she nodded.

"So why is this angel of love set on destroying me?", Zenon asked, calm as still water.

"Twenty-two years ago, this particular angel, Regulus, was in love with an angel of fate. Her name was Zenon. She was a blue eyed blonde, and she looked a lot like this Zenon. Zenon loved Regulus too, but her love for children was far greater. She saw a young prince slowly dying and had to stop it. She stole his ring of love and forced Mark and Astrid Karr into a mood of passion. This resulted in Astrid's pregnancy. Regulus was the angel of love for the Karr family. He knew it wasn't his doing, so he went looking for his ring. Zenon was at the prophecy book, making a prophecy. She was in mid trance when he entered. Regulus yelled and broke her trance. He wanted that ring bad enough, he was going to kill her to get it back. She fought back hard, but froze when she touched the book that all prophecies go into. She finished what she had said, and was killed by Regulus. She died at 11:32 A.M., November 6, 2036. Her death caused you to be born, and for Prince Proto Zoa, here, to wake from his coma.", Nora said, looking at us, causing our mouths to drop.

"What did the prophecy say, Nora?", Zenon said in almost a whisper.

"A girl with golden hair, sapphire eyes, and Zenon's own name sake was half of the pair to bring down her killer. The second half said that it was the lover of the girl, an English prince, who was to be saved from death by the girls birth. Zenon, you're that girl, and Proto Zoa, you're that prince. Regulus escaped and he plans to destroy all of the other angels. If angels are no more, love will fail, things like near death experiences can't be stopped, spirits will be stuck, with no angels of death, and it would be plain rude to kill me.", Nora said, plenty of sass in her voice.

"Well, how do we even know where this guy is?", Zenon asked, as I tried not to laugh at her last remark.

"His last movement that was tracked was in London. He's been there for almost nine years. No movement out of the country was made as far as I know. I'll find you if anything else happens.", she told us, vanishing afterwards.

"Well, this summer just got a whole lot more complicated.", Zee said, leaning against me.

ZPOV

I have no clue how long I sat there and listened to Zoa tell me everything was going to be okay. But I do know that I eventually fell asleep. The weird thing was, I didn't have a dream about Vega. It was as different from the others are possible.

_There was a car crossing a bridge. In the car, there were seven people: little girl, whose brown hair was in pigtails, talking to a teenage boy, who seemed genuinely interested in what the girl was saying, two men who wore military dress uniforms, two women, who were dressed in really fancy dresses, and lastly was the driver, who wore a simple uniform with a coat of arms on the shoulder._

_ As the car reached the middle of the bridge, a loud explosion sent it into the river below. The boy grabbed the girl and tried to swim up, but the others were not so lucky. One of the two men had a shard of glass sticking out of his chest, the other man had a deep gash on his throat. The two women were unconscious, most likely due to the slab of concrete that had hit them in the head. _

_ That was when I saw it, the diamond tiara atop one of the women's head. She was Zoa's mother, the princess. The tiara looked as if it was made of crystallized flowers, and it sparkled at light, defracted by the water, hit it. _

_ That's when I realized my dream was changing yet again. I was looking at an unconscious teen boy, and there was the little girl, sitting on the edge of the bed, humming "The Galaxy is Ours" while looking at the boy._

_ The scene split and I saw a second screen of sorts. It showed a woman, obviously in labor._

_ Right as the baby was born, the boy woke up. _

_ "Gran, Zoa's awake!", the little girl cried._

_ And as she said this, the new mother said, "Her name is Zenon Lily Karr."_

_ The dream switched back to the boy and little girl. An old woman entered the room, along with a doctor. The woman walked up the stairs that led to the bed. The girl moved to sit next to the boy, and the woman sat on the edge of the bed. The doctor sat in the chair that was at the desk._

_ "Gran, what happened? Where are Mum and Dad? How long was I out?", the boy asked, blinking his eyes._

_ I noticed his eyes. They were the same warm brown color that I knew and loved. This boy was my Zoa._

_ "Mon Cher, your parents and Nikki's, they didn't make it. The bomb blew up the bridge, and you barely made it, yourself. It's been nearly nine months since that day. I'm sorry, petite amie.", the old woman said, two tears gliding down her face._

_ "No!", Zoa shouted._

_ "Zoa, don't yell at Gran!", the girl, Nikki, admonished._

_ "Well, other than a bit of shock, you seem just fine, Your highness. I am truly sorry for your loss, and the same to you, Princess Danica, and to you, Your Majesty_._", the doctor said, bowing and walking out of the room._

_"Darling, your parents will stated that you were to have these.", the Queen said, handing Zoa two boxes._

_ In the boxes were his mother's tiara and a silver ring, with six small diamonds set around one large diamond._

_ "Your mother wanted to give these to you when you had found the girl whom you would love for the rest of your life, but insisted that if she could not, that you got them as soon as possible.", she replied, smiling at him softly._

_ Zoa leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his cousin and his grandmother._

_ "I love you, Gran. I love you too, Danica.", he whispered, tears falling down his face._

I shot straight up and looked around. I was in my room, and my clock read 5:50 A.M.

I got up, went into my private bathroom, and splashed my face with water.

After I dried my face, I walked to the kitchen. I knew there was no real hope for getting anymore sleep. I got a glass of water and leaned against the counter, thinking about the dream. Was that really what happened?

NoPOV

Zenon went ahead and showered, then fell asleep on the couch, only to be awaken a few hours later by Proto Zoa.

"Zee, it's time to get up.", he whispered softly.

She woke and her dream flooded back into her memory.

"I had another dream.", Zenon said flatly.

"What was it about this time?", Proto Zoa asked.

She told him, watching his face fall as he took it in. All the former crown prince could do was pull Zenon into a hug.

"Are you okay, Zoa?", she asked.

"I should be asking you the same. You saw five people die, you saw your own birth, and you saw a broken family in mourning mode extreme.", he stated simply, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, but I just told you how your parents died, in detail.", Zenon retorted.

"True, but why don't we just let this go for now. Any ideas on where we might move to?", Proto Zoa asked, grateful to change the subject off of himself for once.

"I was thinking LA. I like it out there, it's mondo warm, and I wouldn't have to be so far from Dasha.", Zenon said, glad to talk about something other than angels and death.

"And that would put me closer to Lester. Maybe LA is the best option.", he replied.

In the end, they picked the house that they could agree upon. After breakfast, they decided to watch an early this-century movie. It was called _Phantom of the Opera_.

As the credits rolled, Zenon turned to Proto Zoa.

"He still loved her, even though she was dead.", she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"That's what true love is. She loved him, but she thought he had been killed. He loved her, even though she left him. Christine Daaé and the Phantom have a love that I admire.", he replied, kissing the top of Zenon's head.

"Do you hear something?", Zenon asked, looking out the window suddenly.

"Sounds like laughing. Oh lord, that's Danica.", Proto Zoa nearly yelled, hurrying towards the door.

"Zoa, are you forgetting something?", Zenon asked, half sarcastically, holding his zap pad out for him.

"Oops. Thanks, love.", he said, taking it from her, and walking out to his cousin.

Zenon followed and couldn't help but laugh.

"Proto Zoa, you turn this thing off now!", Danica yelled through her laughter.

"I am, Danni! If I was told that you were coming to visit, I'd have left it off!", he yelled back, typing in the code.

"What happened? I say that, because that only seems to be on when you want to be alone, which is only when you get depressed.", Danica replied.

"Well, I'm not depressed, but I did want to be 99.9% alone.", he said.

Zenon let out a soft giggle and turned to go back inside.

"I know you're not trying to sneak back inside, darling.", Proto Zoa said, seeing Zenon out of the corner of his eye.

"Isn't she the girl you know who was born the exact moment you woke up after the accident, Zenon?", Danica asked.

But before Proto Zoa could answer, another voice broke in.

"Well I'm glad we're all on the same page now."

"Nora, did something happen?", Zenon asked, a little worried.

"We have a lock on Regulus, and, chrie, it's not pretty.", the angel answered.

"Where is he?", Zenon nearly growled.

"Leaving Windsor Castle preparing to set out on a course for Nova Linda Cove.", Nora said in a dead serious tone.

"Okay, Zoa, do we have a plan?", Zenon asked.

"How long do we have?", Proto Zoa asked Nora.

"He doesn't intend to kill you yet, mostly because he doesn't know you're you. I'd say you have time to get away from here.", she replied.

"Right, Zee, go get packed. You have to get out of here no matter what. It's you he wants dead.", Zoa said.

Zenon didn't move.

"He wants you too. All he needs is one of us dead to stop everything. I'm not leaving without you. Don't even try to guilt me into it, because I've seen our future, and I'm focused on what's best for Vega, not me or you.", she nearly yelled, glaring at Proto Zoa.

At her words, the rock star fell into thought about his words. If she left and he died, his daughter wouldn't even exist. If he let himself get killed, he'd be killing a precious little girl, his precious little girl.

"You're right, love. I'm sorry. But just the thought of you being in danger makes me panicky major and I think minor.", he replied.

"It's okay. But I think we should all leave while we have a chance.", Zee replied.

"Where would we go?", Zoa asked.

"Remember who you're talking to. I'm sure Neb won't mind it if we're early.", she replied.

"You're right, but what about Danica?", he replied.

"She'll either have to come with us or go back to England. You talk to her. I have to call Nebula.", Zenon whispered, walking off.

Proto Zoa sighed and turned back to Nora and Danica.

"Look, can I at least get a description of Regulus?", he asked.

"Sure. Height: 6'2'', weight: 183lbs., hair color: black, eye color: dark brown/black. Here's a picture.", Nora replied, waving a hand at Danica's purse, causing a picture to fly out and land in Proto Zoa's hand.

"Danni, who is this?", he asked his cousin.

"Arcturus Kelly, the man I'm engaged to. Why?", she responded.

"Because he's a liar, cherie.", Nora interjected, cutting off Proto Zoa, who was trying to respond.

"Excuse me?", Danica asked.

"Yeah, he's a psycho, who if I ever get my hands on I will murder, because he's after **my **Zenon.", Proto Zoa growled.

"Actually, the term is rouge angel, but that works too.", Nora said calmly, leaving as she finished.

"So you think he was using me to get to you?", Danica said after twenty minutes of explanations.

"With one of the two of us dead, he couldn't, or rather can't, be stopped.", Proto Zoa said, while trying not to think about a dead Zenon.

"Wait, if he want's you dead, he'd have been watching you for a while. He'll know your next move before you do. You have to be careful, Zoa. Don't go to any of Zenon's friends, your friends, or any family whatsoever. Wouldn't that be best?", Danica asked.

"No, hiding isn't the answer, and I know that Zenon isn't likely to let me just sit back and watch as he tries to get to and hurt me like he plans to by using you. She knows a lot more than you think. Zee is incredible. She is the only person I know who can trick grown men into admitting their darkest of secrets, plus she is the last person you want to play poker against.", he replied, not noticing the blonde behind him.

"Really?", Zenon asked.

"The stars, like diamonds, up above our heads, are fallin'

I know that wishes come true

Your voice, across the universe you were callin'

Like a song from out of the blue", he sang softly, kissing the top of her head.

"But you're right. You aren't going to pull another disappearing act and leave people wondering where you are. The only way to stop him is to strike head on. But don't do anything rash like when Numbar snuck on the wonder bus.", she replied, fighting back a smile at the memory, as was Zoa.

"Am I missing something?", Danica asked.

"Four years ago, I was in the Extreme Teen Supreme competition. The man running it was Patrick Numbar, who was trying to establish a settlement on the moon. Well, as my friends and I loaded everyone on the wonder bus, Numbar tried to seek on. He was caught by Zoa and, as a result, he left with a black eye, broken nose, and a busted lip.", Zenon said, failing in hiding her laughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just for seeking on the wonder bus?", Danica asked.

"Well, that, plus he was trying to order Zenon around, called me old, and then he stole my ice cream!", Proto Zoa replied.

"Ice cream?", Danica asked.

"He was upset about not being popular and being called old, so he hid in a corner and ate ice cream.", Zenon replied, walking back to Proto Zoa with ice cream.

Proto Zoa saw the ice cream and pouted. He hated it when she teased him.

"Here, you big baby. Don't spill that!", she said, handing the ice cream over.

"Thank you.", he replied, kissing her cheek.

Danica looked at the exchange and sighed. Her relationship was nothing like this. Why did Zoa get the better end every single time.

Danica didn't realize she'd said that out loud until her cousin looked up.

"You really think I get the better end, Danni?", he asked, shocked at her words.

"You have everything, Zoa! I can't remember a time where I was better off than you.", she replied, racking her brain for any memory that contradicted her statement.

"How about now? Your life isn't in danger, you're still young, and you aren't worried about someone trying to kill the only person you ever loved romantically.", he replied, getting up and walking off.

"Zenon, what have I done?", Danica asked.

"I'll go talk to him, but you have to understand, after yesterday, he can't take much more. Here, you need it more than he does.", she replied, handing the untouched ice cream to the queen-to-be.

Walking down the hall, Zenon stopped in front of Zoa's bedroom door. She pressed the over ride code and turned the voice control system off.

"Zoa, are you okay?", she asked, entering the room.

"No, I'm a wreck. I can't seem to go five minutes without getting the mental picture of you dead.", he said, breaking finally and tears flowing freely.

"I'm not going to die, Zoa. If I made it out alive the last three times, I'm going to be fine this time.", she whispered, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"What I said back there was true. You are the only woman I've ever loved.", Zoa said, taking Zenon's hand in his own.

"Really?", she asked.

"Yeah, and I never told anyone this, but I realized I loved you when you came out here to find me when everyone else seemed not to care. That proved to me that there was someone out there who still cared. And finding aliens wasn't to bad either.", he replied, smiling a little.

"You knew that for seven years and kept it to yourself?", she asked, still a little shocked that he knew how he felt for that long.

"Yes, but only because you were so young at the time, still are in my opinion.", he replied, beginning to ramble.

"Zoa, why would you go through all that we went through, watch me go out with different guys, if you knew you loved me? Better yet, how?", Zenon asked, knowing she had kissed both Orion and Sage in front of him.

"There was an old saying my mother taught me. 'If you love someone, let them go. If they love you too, they'll come back.'", Zoa replied, giving Zee a week smile.

"So you just kept thinking about that saying, hoping I'd come back to you?", she asked.

"Well, that and I kept this with me.", he answered, taking a piece of paper from his pocket.

Zenon saw it was a picture Margie and taken of the two of them the last time they had all gotten together on _Liberty_. Zenon was dressed in earth clothing(a white tee and blue jeans). Proto Zoa was wearing something similar(jeans, a blue tee, and a jean jacket).

"You still keep this with you?", Zenon asked, feeling touched that she meant so much to him.

"It's my favorite picture of you.", he responded.

"Because you're in it?", she replied jokingly.

"No, because I'd never seen you look that happy.", he replied.

"Of course I was happier than ever. I had all the people that mattered to me in one place.", she replied, but she was cut off by Zoa's lips on hers.

When they broke apart, Zenon looked over at Proto Zoa.

"Feel better now?", she asked.

All the rock star could do was smile. She truly had no idea.

As they returned to the living room, Danica was nowhere to be found. However, there was a note.

_Zoa, I'm headed back home, mostly to protect you. Don't come to London until the day of the wedding. It will be better this way._

_ ,Danni._

"What are we doing now?", Zenon asked.

"Do you just want to stay here, or go on to Nebula's?", Zoa asked.

"Well, she is expecting us, and I do miss her.", Zenon replied, her choice obvious.

"Then let's get packing.", Zoa replied, walking back to his room.

Half an hour later, they were debating on how they were going to get to Maui.

"I just don't think we need it. The wonder bus might attract unwanted attention. We can take any other vehicle there, deal?", Zenon said, her firm tone not faltering once.

"Okay, you win, but I'm driving.", Zoa replied, picking a set of keys from the key rack, which belonged to the Ferrari.

About half an hour later, Zenon began to fall asleep. As she did, a vision came flooding into her head.

_Danica was washing the ice cream bowl when the front door opened. She walked out to see who it was and gasped._

_ "Arcturus, I thought you were home. Why are you here?", she asked._

_ "Don't play games with me, Princess. Write a note to your cousin, telling him you're fine and going home. Tell him not to come to England until the wedding, which you, my dear, won't live to see anyway. Not even that precious little kitchen boy can save you.", the rouge angel said._

_ "What did you do to Leo?", Danica asked alarmed._

_ "Nothing, but he won't know to look for you in the old dungeons, will he? Just like your cousin and the meddling brat he's in love with.", Regulus replied smoothly._

_ Without another word, the two left Nova Linda Cove._

Zenon sat straight up and turned to Proto Zoa.

"We have a problem. Danica didn't walk out of Nova Linda at will. She was kidnaped.", she said, telling Zoa all about the dream.

A/N: I know you probably think I'm crazy, but hey, I'm at least the good kind of crazy. R&R for more. Update when I can, :D

XOXOXOXO


End file.
